


For once I didn't look back

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Hogwarts au.Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase si odiano e punzecchiano continuamente e il resto può solo osservare e fare da sfondo. Annabeth è una corvonero rispettatissima e Percy un grifondoro che conquista le folle con la sua simpatia e fedele lealtà.In linea teorica potrebbero andare perfettamente d'accordo ma nella pratica no.





	For once I didn't look back

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt: Liar e "Tu di nuovo?" indetto da me stessa.  
Ho voluto scrivere dei miei bambini e ancora non avevo dedicato loro nemmeno una giornata, male male!  
Adoro l'hogwarts au e a loro sta davvero benissimo. Sono contenta del risultato e mi è piaciuto scrivere di loro, mi mancavano un sacco.  
Spero che piaccia e faccia sorridere. Anche qui prima o poi ci sarà un sequel, non so quando ma ci sarà U_U

"Il campo è nostro."

"Non può essere vostro visto che sono stato da Poseidone e mi ha dato il permesso."

"Non puoi avere il permesso da un genitore, non importa che sia il Capo Casa."

"E sentiamo, tu da chi l'hai avuto?"

"Ate-- questa informazione ti è preclusa."

Percy stava a braccia incrociate, con un ghigno sulla faccia insopportabile.  
  
"A quanto pare siamo in un impasse."

Annabeth non era mai stata un tipo scorretto ma aveva una voglia incontrollabile di prendere la sua Nimbus e sbattergliela in testa.

"Bene, ma allora vuol dire che dovremo condividerlo."

"Così per voi corvi sarà facile vincere spiando le nostre mosse."

"Stai dando per scontato quindi che avete un cervello che pensa da solo. Lo sanno tutti che i Grifoni sono disorganizzati e quale occasione migliore che copiare i nostri schemi?"

Entrambi si erano guardati in cagnesco persino quando quell'allenamento condiviso era iniziato e non avevano fatto altro fino alla fine.

___

"Bugiardo. Montato. Figlio di Papà. Venduto."

"Potresti fargli qualche complimento sai? Giusto per equilibrare la cosa."

"Come se uno come lui avesse un pregio."

"Be' in linea teorica ce li ha ma tu non li vedi, sai."

"Tu dovresti essere la mia migliore amica, Piper. Da che parte stai?"

Lei aveva sospirato togliendo le gambe dal tavolo della loro sala comune.

"La tua, come sempre. Dico solo che non è così male se lo conosci un po' "

"Se lo conosci? E tu quando avresti avuto il tempo di conoscerlo?"

"Sto con Jason e lui è il migliore amico di Percy e a volte mi sono fermata a parlarci un po'."

"Hai fraternizzato con il nemico, non posso crederci."

Piper aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo.

La sua amica era una tale drammatica.

"Non starai esagerando? È simpatico e brillante, se solo dimentichi di avercela con lui praticamente sempre. Insomma, nemmeno Jason ti piaceva no? Credevi fosse subdolo e invece ora ti piace."

"È una cosa diversa. Senti, Pip... apprezzo che tu voglia provarci ma nella vita ci sono dei pezzi che semplicemente non sono fatti per incastrarsi. È così e basta."

___

  
Quando la vita la coglieva impreparata l'unica opzione possibile era andare in biblioteca, infilare il naso in progetti e tomi vecchi la rilassava, le faceva riprendere il controllo quando aveva la sensazione di vederselo scivolare dalle dita.   
Annabeth aveva un posto preferito accanto alla finestra e lontanissimo dalla porta della biblioteca.   
Aveva pergamene, tomi e libri in mano quando aveva trovato il posto occupato.   
  
Le era caduto tutto dalle braccia senza che lei tentasse nemmeno di salvare il salvabile.   
“Heilà, Chase.”   
“Tu di nuovo! Che diavolo ci fai al mio posto?”   
“Il tuo posto? Hai per caso firmato il tavolo con nome, cognome e anno? O forse ci hai messo un allarme così che chiunque lo tocca si becca una fattura pungente?”   
Percy Jackson si trovava sempre così divertente ma non lo era affatto e non capiva perché tutti lì ad Hogwarts si bevevano le sue parole come se fossero il filtro d’amore più potente al mondo. _Tutte tranne lei._   
  
“No, non c’è il mio nome testa d’alghe. E’ semplicemente il mio posto preferito e visto che non penso tu abuserei della biblioteca così a lungo ti pregherei di spostarti.”   
  
Percy l’aveva guardata, serio in volto.   
E quel cambiamento l’aveva sorpresa, forse anche spaventata.

  
“E tu che mi conosci così bene sai che non resterò a lungo perché?”  
“Be’, andiamo… lo sappiamo entrambi che di certo gli esami a pieni voti non sono frutto del tuo sacco.”  
La cosa era peggiorata. Percy aveva la fronte aggrottata e sembrava più serio di prima.  
“Quindi visto che secondo te non ho l’intelletto di voi brillantissimi corvi devo per forza truccare i test? Ti ricordo che è Zeus il nostro preside e non solo sarebbe da espulsione ma è noto a chiunque che lui mi detesta. Il fatto che faccia parte di Grifondoro e sia popolare non ti dà il diritto di insinuare che io sia qui solo per scaldare la sedia. Ti consiglio di trovarti un altro posto per studiare, figlia di Atena. Questo posto è occupato.”  
I pochi ragazzi nella stanza non si erano persi il loro litigio e ora lei si sentiva mille occhi addosso.  
“Non sto ridendo, alzati immediatamente!”  
“E la mia non era una battuta, buon pomeriggio!”  
  
Percy era tornato a leggere il suo libro e l’aveva ignorata finché lei non si era decisa a raccogliere tutto quello che aveva - non ci era voluto poco per trovare un equilibrio quanto meno accettabile - e aveva trovato un altro tavolo sentendosi fuori posto.  
Continuava a guardarlo senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo, com’era capitato che lei fosse diventata il mostro della situazione?  
  
Non era stata gentile, lo riconosceva ma erano cose giustificabili, tutta la scuola le pensava.  
Ed era stato in quel momento che Annabeth si era sentita… _morire_. Era diventata in parte quello che odiava: superba e arrogante da pensare di conoscere gli altri, persino un suo rivale.


End file.
